narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kotone Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha Massacre below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : <-- The Uchiha were a very prominent clan in the time of never-ending war and were only matched by their eternal rivals, the Senju. The strife between these two clans until the Senju grew tired of fighting and offered a peace treaty. The leader of the Uchiha at the time, Madara, begrudgingly accepted in interest of his people. This peace treaty led to the founding of Konohagakure. Madara and Hashirama, the Senju clan leader, competed for title of Hokage, who would be leader of Konohagakure. Hashirama won this competition, making Madara turn to the Uchiha clan for rebellion. They refused, seeing this only as a way spark up another war. Many years later, the Uchiha had noticed that the Senju had more power in Konoha's affairs than they did. They had begun planning a coup d'état. This uprising was revealed to the Konoha elders by Itachi Uchiha, double-agent to the Uchiha and Konohagakure. Itachi was suspected by the Uchiha of leaking information to Konoha's higher ups. This is where my Uchiha comes in. Tekka Uchiha and his wife were expecting a baby. Tekka's wife hospitalized five days before the baby was due. The massacre was also five days away. During Kotone's(the baby's name) birth, there were complications, causing her and her mother to be hospitalized a day longer. The day after the massacre occurred, Kotone's mother was released. When she arrived at the site of the slaughter, she found her husband's dead body. She realized that the clan had been killed and out of fear that she and her baby would be killed, she left the village. She searched for weeks, traveling from small town to small town, barely keeping herself and Kotone until she came across The Land of Sound and Otogakure. She met Orochimaru and begged him to let her stay in his village. He agreed, but with an agreement that was kept hidden from Kotone. This agreement stated that when Kotone turned twelve years of age, Orochimaru would make her his new vessel.Kotone's mother denied this without hesitation but was reminded that she would be turned in to Konoha. She finally broke down and agreed but changed the agreement. Instead of Kotone, Orochimaru could have her instead. He agreed and to this day, their agreement had been kept from Kotone. --> 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : <-- Kotone was supposed to be from Konoha but her mother took her and left out of fear for her life as well as Kotone's. --> 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : <-- No --> 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : <-- If approved, I want Kotone to become a Otogakure ninja and gain the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I also want her to set out to find any remaining Uchiha in order to confirm that she isn't the last of the Uchiha clan --> The Fourth Six Paths(talk) 17:50, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications